warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Blood
Hey folks, FireClan here. And I've come to you with a new story in a new FORMAT! Yeah, I'm gonna try out this new way of making stories, or at least stand alones. If you cant tell, there is no allegiances, and no 'Warriors:' before the title. Tell me if you like this new thingy. Anyway, here's the blurb! Blurb Finpaw thought he had his whole life planned ahead. He'd become a warrior, grow old by his clan, and eventually retire after moons of service. But he had one fatal flaw, falling in love with Petalpaw. It was just a crush at first, but it soon grew into full-on obsession. But he himself wonders, how far will his love go? What will it make him do? Prologue Finpaw dropped his squirrel onto the fresh-kill pile. It had been a successful hunt with his friends that night, but it was harder without any warriors, but he had to keep his hunts a secret. Every night, he and the other apprentices would sneak out into FireClan's territory and hunt. Leaf-bare was approaching after all, and the clan could do with a few more mice. "Great job, Petalpaw! I thought only WindClan could catch rabbits like that!" A young tom congratulated the brown she-cat for her astounding catch. Finpaw recognized the tom as his best friend and brother, Brackenpaw. Along with the catches from Wheatpaw and Frostypaw, the pile of food looked pretty impressive. Petalpaw's catch however was the best looking thing in camp. Finpaw couldn't help but admire the young she-cat's talent. "Hey, um... Petalpaw. That was... uh..." Finpaw was nervous to say the right words, but ended up simply babbling like fox with a mouth full of mud. "What I think what Finpaw meant before he zoned out is that you made a pretty sick catch! Seriously, I've seen a ton of rabbits but that thing's almost the size of Ashspeck!" interjected Wheatpaw. Finpaw couldn't notice how right he was. Ashspeck, while not the biggest warrior in FireClan, was a sizable tom, and comparing him to a catch was pretty amazing. So the apprentices talked for a while and eventually found their way to the dens. All except for Finpaw and Brackenpaw. "Hey, you really need to stop thinking about Petalpaw so much. It's messing up your hunting." "I don't think about Petalpaw at all!" Finpaw yelled, loud enough to get his point across, but not enough to wake up any cats. "And even if I did it wouldn't mess up my hunting!" "Really?" His brother added, one eyebrow raised and voice teeming with sarcasm. "You missed a weasel that practically ran into your mouth! I'm just thinking about you." "If you were thinking about me, you would leave me alone and let me deal with my own stuff! This is none of your business!" "Fine." Brackenpaw angrily lashed his tail out. "You can go ahead forget my advice, I don't really care. But when Hedgestar notices how much you're slacking, he'll take you off duties. I bet you'll have fun playing 'catch the leaf' with Rabbitkit and Peanutkit!" Brackenpaw called as he stormed away to his nest. "Hedgestar wouldn't do that!" Finpaw yelled. At least I hope not! But he couldn't disregard what Brackenpaw was saying entirely. He DID like Petalpaw and he DID think about her a lot. He hoped his crush wouldn't get in the way of his training, but it did now more than ever. He knew that deep down, he loved her like nothing else. Chapter One TBC